Mauvais consultant mérite punition
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Jane a encore fait des bêtises et Lisbon décide de lui infliger une punition dont il se souviendra, et elle aussi. ATTENTION M, très très M. Vous êtes prévenu


Et me revoilà avec un petit OS un peu spécial. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ne me diront pas ce qu'ils pensent de cet OS, la peur de commenter du M. C'est pas grave.

Je dédie cet OS à **Sarah d'émeraude**, je sais que tu aimeras et pour tout te dire, c'est pour toi que je l'ai écris si vite.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Mauvais consultant mérite punition<strong>

* * *

><p>Encore une longue journée au CBI. Une nouvelle affaire venait d'être bouclée et toute l'équipe était partie. Il ne restait plus que Jane et Lisbon dans les bureaux.<p>

Le mentaliste était tranquillement installé sur son canapé, les yeux fermés, endormit, du moins c'est-ce qu'avaient pensés ses collègues lorsqu'ils étaient partit. Jane aimait à faire croire qu'il dormait, il lui était ainsi plus facile d'espionner les gens, de savoir ce qu'ils se disaient lorsqu'ils pensaient qu'il ne les écoutait pas.

Lisbon était dans son bureau, des rapports en retard à remplir et elle ne voulait pas devoir revenir le lendemain pour finir tout ça. C'était Vendredi soir et elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, rentrée chez elle pour prendre un bon bain chaud et se relaxer un peu avant de se coucher. Une grasse matinée l'attendait le lendemain.

Mais la jeune femme était aussi très en colère. Jane avait encore fait des siennes aujourd'hui avec un suspect et elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. C'Était à cause de lui qu'elle était toujours ici, remplissant ses derniers rapports. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne que ce qu'il faisait était mal, qu'il ne devait pas jouer ainsi avec les gens, qu'il pourrait avoir plus de problèmes et elle aussi.

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers le canapé où son consultant se trouvait, les yeux clos. Elle le regarda un moment, admirant son visage détendu, ses boucles blondes retombant sur son front, installé sur le coté, les mains sous sa joue pour lui servir d'oreiller. Elle décida alors de lui faire comprendre les choses d'une façon un peu particulière. Elle ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait cette idée mais celle-ci ne la quittait plus à présent qu'elle l'avait en tête.

La chef d'équipe secoua son collègue avec force, l'obligeant ainsi à ouvrir les yeux de surprise.

.

"_ Jane," hurla-t-elle, "je vous veux dans mon bureau dans cinq minutes."

"_ Lisbon?" Murmura ce dernier, encore endormit.

"_ Cinq minutes et pas une de plus."

.

Puis, elle tourna les talons et laissa le blond se redresser avec peine. Elle sourit à la simple pensée de ce qui l'attendait dans ces cinq minutes et savoura sa vengeance. Il voulait jouer avec elle? Soit, elle en ferait de même, mais avec ses règles à elle.

En refermant la porte derrière elle, Lisbon se demanda un instant si ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire était une bonne idée, si elle n'allait pas mettre son consultant mal à l'aise. Mais la vue de la pile de dossiers sur son bureau la rassura. Il méritait ce qui allait suivre, qu'il aime ou non.

Jane, à présent assit et bien réveillé, se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait l'habitude des réveils un peu brutaux de sa patronne mais cette fois-ci il avait vu quelque chose de plus que de la colère dans les yeux de cette dernière, quelque chose qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Il hésita un moment à se lever et la rejoindre, mais il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas, alors ce serait pire pour lui. Il ne voulait pas mettre Lisbon plus en colère, il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi, même si la petite ride entre ses yeux lui plaisait beaucoup. Il savait qu'il avait une fois de plus dépassé les limites et que cette fois il ne passerait pas à coté d'une bonne crise de nerfs.

C'est impatient de voir comment Lisbon allait lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser qu'il marcha jusqu'au bureau où il entra sans même frapper à la porte.

Lisbon se tenait derrière son bureau et releva la tête lorsqu'il entra. Elle le fixa un moment, le regard dure et elle remarqua la gêne de Jane.

.

"_ Asseyez-vous," lui ordonna-t-elle.

.

Jane marcha donc vers le divan et s'y installa, croisant les jambes et posant une main sur le dossier, tout à fait à l'aise, en apparence du moins.

.

"_ Sur la chaise," indiqua-t-elle, la voix toujours aussi dure.

.

Jane la regarda un moment, puis il se leva et fit ce qu'elle lui disait. Il s'installa sur la chaise devant le bureau et attendit la suite qui ne tarda pas. Lisbon se leva, fit le tour de son bureau et s'arrêta devant le mentaliste, un air étrange sur le visage.

Le blond ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir. Il pouvait voir la colère de Lisbon, et elle était justifiée, mais il voyait aussi une lueur qu'il ne connaissait pas briller au fond de ses yeux. Que voulait-elle lui faire pour lui faire comprendre les choses? Car c'était bien pour ça qu'il était là, pas de doute possible.

Lisbon laissa ses yeux détailler son collègue de la tête aux pieds et un petit sourire naquit sur son visage. Il allait comprendre, ça c'était certain. Mais allait-il aimer? Allait-elle le faire souffrir en agissant ainsi? Rien n'était moins sure. Mais l'idée était là, dans sa tête et elle ne partirait pas tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait.

Lisbon se rapprocha un peu plus de Jane, les mains derrière le dos et ce dernier se mit à frissonner. Que prévoyait donc sa collègue contre lui?

Il la vit se pencher vers lui et n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva menotté à la chaise, les mains dans le dos. Il tenta de se défaire des bracelets métalliques mais Lisbon avait pensé à bien les serrer.

.

"_ Euh, Lisbon," commença-t-il, "que faites-vous?"

"_ Silence," ordonna la jeune femme en se redressant.

.

Jane se tût donc et regarda Lisbon s'éloigner un peu de lui. Il appréhendait de plus en plus la suite des événements et il avala difficilement sa salive. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et, malgré lui, il se mit à trembler. Il n'avait jamais vu Lisbon ainsi et cela ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde.

La jeune femme se rapprocha une fois de plus du blond et se pencha pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

.

"_ Vous avez encore fait des bêtises Jane," susurra-t-elle. "Vous savez ce que je pense de votre façon de faire, vous savez que ça m'apporte à chaque fois des problèmes."

"_ Lisbon…" tenta de nouveau Jane, de plus en plus tremblant.

"_ J'ai dit silence," ordonna-t-elle encore en posant une main sur sa bouche, de façon un peu brutale.

.

Jane garda donc le silence, ne voulant pas que sa patronne ne devienne violente envers lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et il ne voulait pas devenir le prochain cadavre que l'on retrouverait dans une ruelle sombre le lendemain.

Lisbon se redressa et sourit machiavéliquement.

.

"_ Je vais être dans l'obligation de vous faire comprendre certaines choses Jane, vous aimerez ou non, mais vous n'y échapperez pas."

.

Jane déglutit difficilement. Allait-elle en venir aux mains? L'avait-elle attaché pour qu'il ne puisse pas se défendre? Elle parlait d'aimer ou non et vu comment les choses débutaient, il était certain qu'il n'allait pas aimer.

Mais alors qu'il commençait à se faire des films de ce qui l'attendait, il vit avec surprise Lisbon défaire un à un les boutons de son chemisier, révélant au passage une partie de son anatomie qu'il avait si souvent rêvait de voir.

.

"_ Je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne vous fera changer votre façon de travailler," expliqua-t-elle sans cesser de se défaire de son chemisier. "Alors j'ai pensé à une autre technique, en espérant que celle-ci aura de meilleurs résultats."

.

La jeune femme laissa le chemiser tomber au sol, révélant une petite poitrine bien ferme sous un soutien-gorge noir transparent. Jane ne pu résister à l'envi de laisser ses yeux se perdre sur ce corps magnifique. Il commençait à comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver et il ne savait pas encore vraiment s'il allait aimer. Mais une chose était sure, le début lui plaisait beaucoup.

La brunette se passa les mains sur le visage, glissant dans son cou, puis sur sa poitrine qu'elle malaxa un peu avant de continuer sa course sur son ventre plat et de finir sur la boucle de son pantalon. Les doigts agiles défirent le vêtement et le firent glisser le long de ses jambes. Jane pu alors voir qu'elle portait un petit string noir, assortit à son soutien-gorge.

.

"_ Vous avez vraiment dépassé les limites cette fois Jane," continua Lisbon en venant s'assoir sur ses genoux, une jambe de chaque coté de son corps, "et je ne vois qu'une seule façon de vous punir."

.

Lisbon était à présent bien installée sur le mentaliste et elle se frotta un peu contre lui, le faisant se durcir un peu plus. Elle s'humecta les lèvres de plaisir de le sentir ainsi contre elle et se dit que cette punition était bien la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eu depuis longtemps. Elle allait en profiter, et lui aussi, mais cela resterait une punition.

Jane n'en pouvait plus, il sentait une partie de son corps répondre aux avances plus ou moins masquées de sa patronne et cela le faisait vraiment souffrir. Il sentit les mains de Lisbon se poser dans ses boucles blondes et lui malaxer le cuir chevelu. Il ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un petit gémissement.

.

"_ Je ne vous ais pas permis de parler il me semble."

.

Jane rouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête à la négative.

.

"_ Bien," sourit-elle en faisant descendre ses mains sur les épaules du mentaliste.

.

Elle arriva ensuite aux boutons de sa veste qu'elle défit habillement avant de s'attaquer à son gilet et à sa chemise. A chaque bouton en moins, Jane sentait son sexe se durcir un peu plus. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour avoir les mains libres de tous mouvements. Il savait déjà où il les poserait sur ce corps offert.

.

"_ Vous savez Jane, j'ai eu bien souvent envi de voir ce qu'il y avait sous ce costume," lui dit-elle tout en continuant de défaire les boutons de la chemise, "vous êtes un mystère pour moi, et je pense qu'aujourd'hui, je vais apprendre à vous connaitre. Mais vous aussi, vous allez apprendre qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec moi, ni avec ma carrière."

.

La chemise rejoignit la veste et le gilet du blond au sol et les mains de Lisbon partirent à la découverte de son torse, musclé, saillant et doux. Il était imberbe de ce coté-là mais cela ne la gênait pas, bien au contraire.

Las de caresser avec ses mains, Lisbon vint déposer ses lèvres sur le corps de son collègue et elle sentit les battements de son cœur accéléraient sous sa bouche. Elle sourit et sa langue passa la barrière de ses lèvres pour tester à la douceur de cette peau.

Jane se retenait de gémir, il ne voulait pas mettre Lisbon plus en colère contre lui. Quoi que, en y pensant bien, s'il subissait tout ça c'était justement parce qu'elle était en colère contre lui. Qu'en serait-il si elle ne l'était pas? Que lui ferait-elle? Il demandait à voir. Mais il se demandait aussi où était la punition dans tout ce que lui faisait sa patronne. Était-ce ses mains attachées, l'empêchant de la toucher qui était une punition? Dans ce cas elle se punissait elle-même de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, car à cet instant, il avait envi de lui faire bien des choses.

Le consultant sentit les lèvres de Lisbon tracer des sillons humides et chaud sur son torse, descendant toujours plus bas vers sa taille et il devina ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire lorsqu'il sentit les mains de la jeune femme ouvrir la boucle de sa ceinture, défaire le bouton, puis la braguette et s'insinuer dans le vêtement, se posant sur son membre durci à l'extrême.

.

"_ Maintenant Jane, votre punition commence vraiment," souffla difficilement Lisbon, tentant de garder le contrôle de son propre corps qui commençait à la bruler de l'intérieur.

.

Lisbon déposa un baiser impatient sur le bout du sexe de Jane, le faisant gémir de plaisir, mais cette fois elle ne lui dit rien, s'excitant de l'entendre prendre autant de plaisir qu'elle.

La jeune femme ne voulait pas qu'il voit à quel point tout ce qu'elle lui faisait endurer la rendait folle de désir elle-même, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit que peu à peu, le contrôle qu'elle avait disparaissait. Il en serait bien trop heureux et saurait en profiter. Elle voulait lui montrer qui était le chef, que c'était elle qui donnait les ordres et qu'il était à sa merci pour son plaisir personnel. Sa punition consistait à subir sans ne pouvoir rien faire, à prendre du plaisir sans pouvoir en donner.

Lisbon caressa le membre de Jane délicatement avec sa langue, tendrement et avec une infinie douceur, elle l'introduisit dans sa bouche, le prenant dans toute sa longueur, fermant les yeux sous la puissance des slaves de chaleur qui montaient en elle.

La brunette commença alors un lent mouvement de va et vient sur le sexe tendu de son consultant, entrant et sortant de sa bouche, laissant sa langue le couvrir de sa salive à chaque passage. Elle le sentait se tendre sous elle et savoura sa première victoire.

Jane ne supportait plus de ne pouvoir rien faire, il voulait tellement pouvoir la toucher, lui faire autant de plaisir qu'elle lui en donnait. Mais ses mains attachaient dans son dos l'empêcher d'agir. A chaque passage des lèvres de Lisbon sur son membre, il laissait sa tête partir en arrière en fermant les yeux. Ses poignets avaient des marques rouges à force de se débattre avec les menottes. Il sentait l'orgasme arriver mais ne voulait pas, pas maintenant, pas comme ça, pas dans la bouche de la femme qui le rendait fou. Il voulait pouvoir être en elle, il voulait la sentir autour de lui et il tenta donc de se retirer de sa bouche. Mais les mains de Lisbon attrapèrent ses hanches et le forcèrent à rester en place.

Finalement, Lisbon le relâcha et leva les yeux vers lui, ses joues rouges et la sueur coulant sur son corps, formant une couche brillante. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres et Jane gémit de plus belle. La seule vision de sa patronne à genoux entre ses jambes, en sous vêtements, le corps en sueur, rougies de plaisir, cette vision le rendait fou.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se défaire de ses liens, mais ils étaient bien trop serrés. Il avait de plus en plus mal aux poignets et sa peau le brulait.

Lisbon sembla avoir pitié de lui car, elle se redressa lentement, se frottant sur son entre jambe et vint s'assoir sur ses genoux. Elle se pencha ensuite vers son oreille.

.

"_ Je vous libère une main," lui dit-elle, "vous allez pouvoir agir un peu mais, pas de mauvaises blagues. Promettez-le."

"_ Hmm…" lui dit Jane dans un soupir.

"_ Je n'ai rien entendu Jane," redemanda Lisbon en ondulant des hanches contre l'intimité de son consultant.

"_ Je promets," parvint-il à dire dans un souffle.

.

Lisbon lui sourit et descendit des genoux de Jane, souriant un peu plus en l'entendant protester. Elle chercha la clé dans la poche de sa veste puis revint sur lui pour lui détacher une main.

Une fois sa main libre, Jane la plaça directement sur la poitrine de Lisbon, la massant avec tendresse et rudesse à la fois. Elle ressentit une nouvelle vague de chaleur se rependre en elle et commença à gémir. La main de Jane passa ensuite dans son dos et défit avec dextérité l'agrafe du sous vêtement avant de le faire glisser le long des bras de la brunette qui le laissa tomber au sol. Elle ne portait plus que son string et n'avait qu'une envi, s'en défaire le plus vite possible. Mais elle prit sur elle pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse, il fallait que Jane la croit encore maitresse de son corps et de ses désirs.

Le mentaliste se pencha en avant et captura l'un des seins de Lisbon entre ses lèvres, le suçant, le goutant, l'humidifiant, provoquant des soubresauts chez la jeune femme. Elle était en train de perdre et il le savait. Il aurait pu en profiter, elle avait toujours la clé dans la main et il lui serait facile de la lui prendre pour se détacher complètement, il serait alors libre de bouger et de la prendre, ici et maintenant, sur cette chaise, dans ce bureau. Mais il avait fait une promesse et il tenait toujours ses promesses. Il ne fit donc rien et se contenta de gouter à cette poitrine tendu devant lui.

Avec la meilleure volonté du monde, Teresa s'écarta des douces et chaudes lèvres de Jane et planta son regard dans le sien.

.

"_ A présent," commença-t-elle, le souffle court, "vous allez faire ce que je vais vous dire et vous verrez que le plaisir sera partagé."

"_ Tout ce que vous voudrez," souffla Jane.

"_ Je veux que vous me rendiez le plaisir que je viens de vous donner, et vous savez comment faire."

.

Jane acquiesça et ses doigts glissèrent de la poitrine de Lisbon, effleurant son ventre et se rendant directement entre ses jambes. Là, il caressa l'intérieur des cuisses de Lisbon et observa le visage de cette dernière se crisper sous les caresses.

Le mentaliste attrapa le bord du string de sa patronne et le fit doucement glisser sur ses fesses, la forçant à se relever afin de s'en défaire complètement. Une fois libre de tout barrage, elle se rassit sur lui et le laissa faire ce qu'il savait devoir faire.

Lentement, avec douceur, Jane entra deux doigts en elle, savourant la chaleur de son antre, la douceur de sa peau. Toujours aussi lentement, il instaura un mouvement de va et vient et sentit le corps de Lisbon se tendre sur lui.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux si forts que des larmes en sortirent, coulant sur ses joues. Elle ne se doutait pas que Jane puisse être aussi doué dans ce genre de chose et elle se félicita de son choix de punition. Elle le laissa faire un moment, ses hanches allant à la rencontre de la main de Jane, lui intimant l'ordre silencieux de continuer. Elle sentit l'orgasme arriver et, come Jane plus tôt, elle ne voulu pas en finir ainsi. Elle tenta alors de le faire sortir d'elle, mais le blond en avait décidé autrement et continuer ses mouvements jusqu'à la sentir atteindre le septième ciel. Là seulement il se retira.

Lisbon reprit doucement sa respiration, son corps encore secouait de spasmes de plaisir.

.

"_ Jane…" articula-t-elle avec peine, "vous devez… m'obéir."

"_ Pardon," dit-il simplement, comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas aimé et qu'il risquait de perdre une occasion de la connaitre plus en profondeur.

.

Lisbon prit le temps de retrouver une respiration normale avant de reprendre, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

.

"_ Ça ira pour cette fois, mais à présent vous allez faire ce que je vous dirais de faire et rien de plus."

"_ Bien," accepta-t-il.

.

Lisbon se pencha une nouvelle fois sur Jane, ses siens frottant contre le torse du mentaliste qui retint un gémissement, conscient qu'à la prochaine incartade, tout ça serait fini. Il la sentit lui retirer complètement les menottes et il se massa les poignets doucement, grimaçant à chaque passage de ses doigts.

Lisbon lui prit les mains dans les siennes et approcha ses poignets de sa bouche. Elle déposa de tendres baisers sur chacun sans jamais quitter Jane des yeux. Pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui, elle voulait voir sa réaction, et elle ne fut pas déçu. Le regard de Jane devint noir de désir et elle le savait en train de tenter de contrôler son corps et ses pulsions pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

La punition commençait à faire son petit effet sur l'élément libre que représentait son consultant dans son équipe.

.

"_ Ça vous fait mal?" demanda Lisbon, sentant une pointe de culpabilité dans son cœur.

"_ Plus maintenant," lui sourit Jane.

"_ Vous voyez ce qui arrive quand vous ne m'écoutez pas?"

"_ Je serais obéissant," répondit le blond, "demandez moi ce que vous voulez et je le ferais."

"_ Bien," approuva Lisbon.

.

Elle posa une des mains de Jane sur son sein gauche et l'autre sur sa taille. Elle se frotta un peu plus contre son membre, impatiente de le sentir en elle, mais aussi un peu inquiète étant donné la taille su sexe du mentaliste. Elle craignait autant qu'elle désirait ce qui allait suivre.

La brunette releva les yeux et pu voir qu'il en était de même pour le blond. Il avait pu avoir accès à son intimité, il savait donc qu'elle aurait du mal à l'accepter en elle, mais il le voulait, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, pas après tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Lisbon observa le visage de son collègue et comprit le combat intérieur qu'il menait à cet instant. Elle se délecta du spectacle un moment avant de couper court à ses questions sans réponses en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur et amour.

Jane ouvrit les yeux de surprises, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça. Il se laissa peu à peu envahir par cette nouvelle sensation et ses mains remontèrent dans le dos de Lisbon, trouvant le creux et la serrant contre lui, la poitrine de la jeune femme se plaquant contre son torse. Les lèvres de Lisbon s'ouvrir et sa langue en sortit pour caresser celles de Jane qui ne tardèrent pas à s'ouvrir aussi pour la laisser entrer. Commença alors un ballet de langue qui leur fit perdre la tête. Les gémissements emplir la pièce et le couple se laissa transporter dans ce monde de délices qui s'ouvrait à eux.

Lisbon n'avait jamais rien ressentit de tel avec un homme, jamais aucun d'eux ne lui avait permit de se sentir si vivante durant leurs ébats, jamais aucun d'eux n'étaient à l'écoute de ses envies. Mais Jane était différent des autres hommes, il était tendre et attentionné, à l'écoute de ses désirs. Enfin, le fait d'avoir les mains liées y jouait aussi beaucoup.

Jane de son coté était mitigé. Il aimait ce qu'il venait de vivre avec Lisbon, et ce qu'il vivait encore à cet instant. Mais d'un autre coté il avait l'impression de tromper sa femme en laissant Lisbon prendre possession de son corps. Sa chère Angela, sa douce épouse qui avait perdu la vie par sa faute. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça, prendre du plaisir dans les bras d'une autre alors que sa fille et elle n'étaient plus là?

Sans même s'en rendre compte, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il sentit Lisbon se détacher de lui pour scruter son visage.

.

"_ Jane?" Demanda-t-elle.

"_ Pardon Lisbon," souffla Jane.

.

La jeune femme comprit ce qu'il se passait et elle s'en voulu. Elle s'était promit de ne jamais lui faire de mal et c'était exactement ce qu'elle venait de faire. Comment pourrait-il un jour lui pardonner ça?

Honteuse d'elle-même, Lisbon se leva de sur Jane et s'accroupie pour ramasser ses affaires.

Jane resta quelques secondes ainsi, sans bouger, envahis de souvenirs heureux avec sa femme. Puis il la revit morte dans leur lit aux cotés de sa fille, il se revit perdre peu à peu pieds. Et enfin il revit le moment de sa rencontre avec Lisbon, ce petit bout de femme si autoritaire. Il se souvint de la façon dont elle avait réussit à le ramener à la vie et il la chercha dans ses bras, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'elle était partit.

Il la vit devant lui, se rhabillant, tentant de retenir ses larmes et là son cœur se tordit de douleur.

.

"_ Lisbon?" L'appela-t-il doucement.

.

La brunette se tourna et son regard croisa celui du blond. Il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, au contraire, le sourire qu'il arborait lui laissait comprendre qu'il venait de réaliser quelque chose et elle lui rendit son sourire. Il tendit une main devant lui, sans se lever et elle la prit, le laissant la rapprocher de lui.

.

"_ Encore," souffla-t-il en l'attirant plus près de lui.

.

Lisbon sourit à son consultant et le suivit, le forçant à reculer jusqu'à la chaise où il tomba assit. Toujours nu, elle pu voir à quel point Jane était excité par ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir et elle se mordit la lèvre inferieur d'envi. Elle aussi était de plus en plus excitée et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait résister longtemps à l'envi de le sentir en elle, la prenant avec force, lui faisant voir des étoiles et la faisant jouir comme aucuns hommes ne l'avait fait avant lui. Son regard devint noir de désir, aussi noir que celui du blond dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Il n'en pouvait plus, elle pouvait le voir. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour lui, ici et maintenant.

La jeune femme fit un pas en avant et se pencha pour effleurer les lèvres de Jane qui ferma les yeux sous la caresse. Sentir les lèvres de Lisbon sur les siennes, son corps si proche du sien, sa chaleur envahir son espace personnel, il en rêvait depuis si longtemps sans jamais avoir osé agir. Mais à présent qu'elle était là, offerte pour lui, il ne pouvait nier l'évidence, il aimait cette femme et pas seulement son corps. Il aimait la voir sourire, l'entendre rire, la savoir heureuse. Et à cet instant précis, il savait exactement comment la rendre heureuse, il suffisait de voir son regard pour le savoir.

Jane tendit le bras devant lui, encerclant la taille de Lisbon dont les lèvres étaient toujours sur les siennes, et la força à se rapprocher de lui.

.

"_ Monsieur le consultant aurait-il une idée en tête?" dit-elle en posant sa main sur son torse.

"_ Et pas qu'une," répondit ce dernier dans un sourire en plongeant son regard dans celui de Lisbon.

"_ Alors voyons si nos idées sont les mêmes."

.

Et sur ces mots, Lisbon vint s'assoir sur les genoux de Jane, le faisant entrer en elle au passage. Tout deux laissèrent échapper des soupirs de bien être et se figèrent un instant. Lisbon n'avait jamais imaginé que Jane puisse être aussi gros et il lui fallait un certain temps pour s'adapter à sa taille en elle.

Jane se sentait revivre, se trouver dans le corps d'une femme après tant d'années d'abstinence, cela lui réveillait des sensations qu'il croyait avoir oublié depuis bien longtemps. Il aimait ça et savait dès lors qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer.

Le mentaliste commença alors à bouger en elle, entrant et sortant, d'abord lentement et tendrement, puis de plus en plus vite à mesure que le plaisir se faisait sentir en lui. Il en voulait plus beaucoup plus et il savait que Lisbon en avait autant envi que lui, si ce n'est plus. Elle était l'instigatrice de tout ceci et il ne pouvait que la remercier pour ça.

Lisbon soupirait de bonheur, avoir Jane en elle, bien que difficile à supporter au début, était la plus merveilleuse expérience qu'elle ait eu de sa vie. Elle avait toujours rêvait de faire ça avec lui, ici, dans ce bureau, mais savait aussi que le mentaliste n'était pas prêt pour ça. Elle avait patiemment attendu, se contentant d'elle-même pour faire taire ses désirs. Mais ce soir elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait plus, il lui fallait plus que ce qu'elle pouvait s'offrir. Seul Patrick Jane pouvait lui donner le plaisir dont elle avait tant besoin.

Les mouvements de Jane étaient de plus en plus rapides et sa position ne lui permettait pas de faire exactement ce qu'il voulait. Alors il plaça ses deux mains sous les fesses de Lisbon et se leva, s'attirant un regard curieux au passage, et marcha jusqu'au bureau où il déposa la jeune femme, tirant sur ses hanches pour qu'elle se retrouve au bord du meuble. A présent, il pouvait profiter du spectacle de la jeune femme allongée devant lui, totalement offerte à ses désirs et ses envi.

Il accéléra ses mouvement, la pénétrant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus loin et il vit le corps de Teresa se tendre pour se relaxer l'instant d'après. Elle venait d'avoir un orgasme et il prévoyait de lui en offrir d'autres, beaucoup d'autre. Il n'était lui-même pas encore arrivé à ce stade, il lui en fallait plus.

Lisbon rouvrit les yeux après avoir ressentit la plus puissante vague de chaleur de sa vie. Elle pouvait voir que Jane faisait tout pour se retenir, qu'il ne voulait pas jouir maintenant, pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le maximum de plaisir. Mais elle voulait qu'il atteigne lui aussi le septième ciel, elle avait d'autres projets pour la nuit et il fallait qu'il vienne, maintenant. Alors, pour l'aider un peu, elle vint à la rencontre de ses coups de reins et accéléra le mouvement, se frottant encore et encore contre lui, frictionnant son membre le plus possible jusqu'à voir le visage de son beau consultant se tendre. Il atteignit enfin l'orgasme et elle ferma les yeux de bonheur, le rejoignant dans ce pur moment de plaisir.

Tout deux se laissèrent retomber sur le bureau et Lisbon desserra ses jambes de la taille de Jane pour le forcer à venir s'allonger sur elle.

.

"_ Je… je croyais que c'était une… punition," souffla Jane contre la poitrine de Lisbon, l'embrassant encore et encore.

"_ Ça… l'est…"

"_ Pourtant, il me semble… avoir pris autant… de plaisir que vous."

"_ La punition… c'est que vous ne pourrez… jamais recommencer… ça si vous recommencez…. A mettre ma carrière… en danger."

.

Jane cessa ses coups de langue sur la poitrine de Lisbon pour planter son regard dans le sien. Il venait de comprendre une chose, Lisbon se priverait de ce qu'elle désirait le plus, c'est à dire de lui, pour qu'il comprenne enfin. Mais ce n'était pas la peine d'aller aussi loin, il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire à présent. Il ne pourrait plus se passer de Teresa Lisbon, plus après ces quelques minutes dans ses bras.

Le mentaliste se redressa, entrainant la jeune femme avec lui et la serra dans ses bras.

.

"_ Je ferais ce que tu voudras Teresa," souffla-t-il dans son oreille, "du moment que tu ne me prive pas de toi."

"_ Alors allons-y," répondit-elle dans un sourire, "la nuit est encore longue."

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Si vous voulez d'autres OS de ce style, surtout n'hésitez pas à me le dire, ça me change du drame et je m'éclate à écrire ce genre de fics.<p> 


End file.
